Dream Catcher and motion sickness
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Marluxia heads off to the county fair in Twilight town with Axel and Namine... Sadly for him though Axel and Namine forced him on too many rides and he gets a nice little feeling after words... Written after I went to the county fair with nee-san &friends


**Hello people! Yes I have written a story. Haha today was super fun, we went to a county fair and one of the rides was called Dream Catcher and my older sister and friends and I went on it like three times. haha parts of the story are true such as the awesome guy changing the song and having the ride go for longer than usual and me getting sick haha not fun.. **** all it all it was awesome! Please enjoy! Also today inspired me to write this **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts….enough said….**

Blue eyes stared at Axel and then at the ride in front of him "Fine! I'll go!" Marluxia smiled, Axel said he wanted to go on the Dream Catcher ...mostly because A) He had never been on it before and B) he wanted to go on one last ride before they left for Ice cream. Marluxia got in the seat and pulled the shoulder bar down, his black converse looked almost midnight in the pale sunlight. Axel got in front of him with Namine next to him. "Marluxia I after the Dream Catcher lets go to a different ride!" his answer was a nod and a grin, but his grin slowly dropped as the most dreaded song came on…..baby….by Justin beiber. Marluxias groaned he hated this song with a passion but as soon as it started it stopped….then was replaced by lady Gaga "this one is even worse!" at this statement Axel grinned and said "I know all the words to this one " Marluxia shook his head but then slowly grinned again as the song was changed, a girl next to him said "I love this guy he doesn't like the songs so he changes it!" Marluxia couldn't help but agree, as the ride started he started to smile and let his head rest against the seat. "This is fun ride…" He said and opened his eyes… but soon he started to get dizzy apparently he was light enough that his whole body started to lift out of the seat each time they went down he heard laughter and glared at Axel. His red hair looked like flame next to Namines pale golden color.

Axel soon yelled across to Marluxia "Hey I think you're too light Marly…either that or you just really want to get off this ride hahaha" Marluxia just rolled his eyes and focused on the ride. He noticed that it started to go longer and he smiled. "I really like this guy now he makes the ride go longer yes!" was the scream that came from the girl next to him. He laughed as he listened to the peoples enjoyment of the ride and laughed even harder at Axel when he heard him scream like Namine. After three minutes had passed he jumped off and walked towards the gated exit, then started to laugh hysterically as he got out of the peoples way "hahahahha Axel ahaha I never haha knew you could haha scream like a girl! Hahahaha" Axel pouted and peridot glared at Marluxia "well at least I don't weigh like one! girly man!" Marluxia's laughter stopped and glared at Axel his mauve hair looking very almost dark pink in the sun, while Namine tried to get them to knock it off but only succeeded by making them ignore her farther finally she gave up and decided to smack both of them on the head at the same time. Hearing their pain filled reply's made her giggle "come on guys! knock it off we are here to have fun and..Marluxia you don't look so good…" It was true His normally tanned skin looked pale and his blue eyes looked dull. Axel stopped rubbing his head and looked over at Marluxia with concern "Yo dude …Marly are you ok?" Marluxia nodded his head and walked over to a bench. Axel followed him putting hand on his shoulder, his training kicking into gear. Namine sat down next to him her white shirt standing out against her blue jeans, she slowly started to dig in her purse for something then pulled out a medicine bottle and handed them to Marluxia who took out two and popped them in his mouth.

After a few minutes he stood up and shook his head the color starting to come back to his face. Marluxia rubbed his eyes and yawned "I feel a bit better now…stupid motion sickness…." Axel chuckled his crimson T-shirt accenting his hair color and the sunset perfectly. He dusted his hands on his dark blue jeans and shuffled his converse and looked at Namine "Hey Namine why don't we get some ice cream" She nodded before she flipped her Pale golden hair over her shoulder before she shielded her eyes. The sun was setting but it was shining on them the most. Marluxias pinkish red t-shirt shined against his faded Wrangler jeans as Axel stood by him. The three of them together looked like the sunset with all the colors but they were better then the sunset ….mostly because they never ceased to end their fun.


End file.
